Even if we die I will never let go of you ch5
by Mrs.LeeHongki
Summary: A story with some parts based on true stories.Main characters 2PM,Wooyoung and Nichkhun.and some other kpop groups.Nichkhun and wooyoung had bad past lives and one of them still goes through it all. ne day the 2 meet,and so many even will happen.


To get fatser updates go to .net/fanfic/2PMwooyoung/

Title: Holding Onto A Tread  
rated: G or maybe pg (violence)  
character:2PM  
Main characters: Wooyoung, Nickhun.  
Chapter 1/?: Wooyoungs story  
Summery: This story I have written is a true story, no lies at all the only fictional parts are the writing in black, everything in red is true if its not red then its everything in the parenthesis(), but its not true about Wooyoung and Nickhun its a true story of 2 poeple. they have been torchered and raped in there life, 1 is still being bullied. There memories just never go away, and their pain never goes away. i dont know how to summarize this but this is all true.  
after chapter 1 and 2 the rest will be fictional only some parts true

All Layout and Poster credits go yo : .nr/

_-_-_-~

**Chapter 5**

**The Hospital**

Nickhkhun was laying on the hospital bed unconscious, bandages wrapped around his body covering the the injury, his heart beating slowly, wearing an oxygen mask cause his breathing was weak. waiting for a blood donation. Taecyeon was sleeping on the couch in Nichkhun's hospital room.

Junho and Wooyoung were on the road home after the incident at the fall's. "Junho," Wooyoung said. "Yea?" Junho responded, "Why do you think people do this too me? is it because im weak, or is it because im an easy target?"  
"Your not weak, and how would people know your an easy target?" answered Junho."Your wrong, everyone knows im an easy target, and I am weak," Said Wooyoung, "no your not," said Junho. "how would you know if you weren't there my whole life,"  
"what do you mean?"  
"this has been happening to me all my life, people hate me,"  
"I don't hate you,"

"So..that scar..across your back..."  
"long story"  
"so tell me,"  
"its non of your business,"  
"well now it is," said Junho.  
"no,"  
"why not?"  
"because I know you that actually think that im weak,"  
"no i don't"  
"Dont lie to me I know you do!"  
"no I-"  
"I know you think im weak because everytime i challage you to some dumb physical related competition you accept because you know im weak and that you can beat me, and everytime i want to do something hard, like carrying some thing heavy, you always do it fo rme instead because you know Im weak, you always treat me like a baby!"  
"No i dont! i treat you like that because I care about you! and I didn't know how to prove to you that I loved you! and when I tried to have sex with you and said it was you I liked you rejected me!" Junho yelled.  
"You don't love me you were lying!" Wooyoung responded  
"No i wasn't i truly do love you!"  
"WELL I HATE YOU!!!!!!" yelled Wooyoung  
Junho was hurt by what he said, he started crying, and he was angry, he accidentally stepped on the gas petal too hard that the car drove faster and Junho couldn't see because his tears made everything blurry. "Slow down you bastard are you trying to kill me?!" Wooyoung yelled.  
Junho wasn't listening. Then Junho realized he was driving on the wrong side of the road, and he saw a big truck coming towards him but it was too late to turn away. The was big boom. 2 Minutes after the crash the Trucks engine exploded.

Junho was laying on the hospital wondering if Wooyoung was okay. Meanwhile Wooyoung was sitting on his hospital, blaming himself for the accident, and remembered what started it, the scar on his back.

(I, 14, and I was running down the streets and heard a boy crying, I looked behind the big tree, there was a boy around my age but he looked week, I bent down and said "Whats wrong?"  
he said "Every one hates me!" I said "Everybody hates me too, I get beat up everyday, I don't know why though,"  
the boy then looked up at me "I get beat up too, not just that, I get molested and I was raped when I was little, and when I was ten I had to do things I didn't want to do,"  
I sat down next to him, "looks like we both have problems in our lives," I said "Why are you sweating and breathing heavily?" he asked, "I was running away from some guys who want to beat me up," I answered, "they are highschool kids," then I heard the sound of a whole bunch of feat running, I quickly grabbed the boy and whispered "shh thats them," then the boy nodded, I closed my eyes hoping they wouldn't look behind the tree.

"You think we can't see you behind this tree, just becuase you have a small body?" a boy said, I looked up.  
It was them, "get up kid," the said as the grabbed me and forced me to stand, "Your dead meat now," my eyes widened, then the boy that I was with was about to run away but one of the guys grabbed him, "so this little punk is your friend huh? haha you 2 are so alike then, no wonder you are friends," I was to scared to talk, they started beating us up.  
They stopped for a second, I thought it was over, but I was wrong. As I was laying on the ground on my stomach, I feel something very strong and heavy hit my back, it was so painful, they hit me repeatedly with it, I felt blood flowing down my back.)

"I need to stop all this Pain, and torture, and make it all go away, and there is only one way I can do that," Wooyoung said. He got up from the hospital bed, and took out the IV from his arm and walked through the hall way of the hospital, he went up the elevator up to the roof of the hospital.

I stood at the edge of the hospital roof and climbed getting my self ready to jump off, Yes, the only way to get rid of all this, is to kill my self. And right when I was about to jump off some one grabbed me and pulled me away from the edge, "You can't do that, you can't just give up on life like that," he said, he look familiar. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Nichkhun, what your name?"  
he answered "I-im Wooyoung,"  
"So wooyoung, tell me why you want to kill your self?" he asked.  
So we sat down on the ground and told eachother our stories.  
The more he talked the more familiar he was to me, we had alot in common, i thought to my self 'am I turning gay?' because he started to seem attractive to me.


End file.
